


Scars | Pietro Maximoff

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Scars, Short, Short One Shot, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: Celaena has brutal scars from her old job. Pietro finally sees them.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Scars | Pietro Maximoff

Celaena had awoken earlier than usual this morning, and with an empty stomach, she’d found her way into the kitchen of Stark Tower. Her feet padded across the polished floor silently, her bare feet riddled with scars that snaked up around her long, toned legs. An oversized top covered her, brushing the tops of her thighs. The tiny pyjama shorts barely covered anything, but Celaena didn’t care. She wasn’t expecting anyone else to be awake so early.

It didn’t take her long to cook a small meal up, accompanied by a cup of tea. Mint tea was one of the few ways she could calm down after the particularly horrific nightmares that haunted her.

“JARVIS, what’s the weather report for today?”

“It will be a sunny day with highs of 84°F.” the AI responded.

Another stiflingly hot day, typical. Celaena sighed. Maybe she’d go for a run before it got too hot. She finished her breakfast and started washing up her plate when she felt someone come up behind her.

“You’re up early.” Pietro yawned, making a coffee. His eyes raked up and down Celaena’s body, his eyes widening at each of her scars. Not even one of the Avengers had seen her scars. Celaena had kept them hidden in fear of pity or sympathy for the brutal marks on her skin. Even in the height of summer she wore something long-sleeved to cover her body. It drained her magic to keep herself cooler on the hotter days, and in turn, she’d gained more scars through the minor distraction.

Celaena caught him looking, and froze like a deer in headlights, before practically sprinting to the elevator to escape to her room. Pietro being himself, was in front of her in a flash, blocking her path.

“Pietro, move.” She spoke, her words hitching slightly.

“How long have you had those?”

She shoved past him, a wall of air keeping him from following her into the elevator. The assassin struggled to maintain her posture as the doors shut. She had managed to hide her scars for so long, and it just had to be him that found out. Pietro would never date her now. It had taken Celaena a while to even attract his attention, but he liked pretty women, not brutalised ones.

The doors opened, and she was on her floor. She made straight for her bedroom when someone knocked at her door. He’d taken the stairs.

“Go away Pietro.”

“Celaena, talk to me. Please.” He begged through the door.

She begrudgingly opened the door, before turning away. He caught her arm gently and pulled her back.

“How?” He asked, pulling her closer.

“Before joining the Avengers, I was an assassin, and the guild didn’t take failures lightly. I was caught on my first assignment, and they tortured me so much that I was barely alive. Then when the guild sent people to get me, I received punishment for being caught, and then more for the waste of time and resources to get me back. They drew it out for three months.”

Pietro pulled her closer, embracing her into a comforting hug, rubbing circles on her back. His fingers grazed over more scars on her back, and he felt his heart break. Celaena was broken deep down, but she pretended she wasn’t to avoid pity he realised.

He pulled back and stroked her face gently.

“Celaena, let me love you.” He whispered.

With a sob, Celaena nodded.


End file.
